Time Warp
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: A strange girl is found in Gibbs' house. Who is she? Where did she come from? Is there something bigger going on? Only T for safety precautions!
1. Meeting Gibbs

**A new story! I'm really excited you guys! Plus. if you haven't, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my other two stories listed on my page!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Morgan.**

'_Whoa,_' I think to myself, _'where am I?'_ I was just waking up from what seemed to be a normal Tuesday night sleep when I woke up in a strange place.

"Who are you?" asked a male voice I recognized instantly. I sit up and look at where the voice is coming from. He's got a gun, but since I don't look much of a threat I guess he's decided to just keep it handy.

"I could tell you," I say, knowing his ways, "but, I want you to answer a question first."

"Fine," he growls, "what?"

"Where am I?" I asked, still confused on my whereabouts.

"You're in my house... in my guest bedroom," he tells me.

"Okay. I'm Morgan," suddenly, it dawns on me to ask about the date, "what's the date?"

"It's the 23rd of September," he answers.

"And the year?" He looks at me... I guess wondering if I have amnesia.

"2003," he tells me. Shit. I was afraid of that.

"So," I start, "you have a case today, right?"

"No, not yet," he looks at me suspiciously, "I'm about to go into work."

"I believe I know where you work, but can you confirm a suspicion I have?" I ask, knowing it will be an internal struggle for him to tell me. I wait.

"NCIS. It stands for Naval..." I cut him off.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Tell me something else. What is your name? Not an alias," I ask of him.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he replies, "why are you here? In this room in my house?"

"I, have been time warped."

He looks at me and then smirks to himself. So un-Gibbs like in my book... but I only know what's I've seen. "Really now? What makes you say that?" he asked, kind of amused.

"I know, you don't believe me, but you will once I can predict almost every one of your moves. I am from 2011," I tell him, kind of in disbelief myself.

"So, you're not here to avenge anyone?" he asks, of course unbelieving.

"Nope, no agenda. I'm here unintentionally," I then give a sly smile, "Can I meet Abby?"

"Why?" he asks me with a confused look.

"Cause she's completely awesome," I tell him.

"Do you know my whole team?" he asks me.

I nod, "yep. And who you get in the next few years," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow but gives in and motions for me to join him. We ride in silence. Finally we arrive at the Navy Yard.

"Here we are. I'm going to take you down to Dr. Mallard for an examination," he told me. My eyes light up at that name.

"Ducky? I'm going to meet Ducky? Awesome!" I exclaim. Gibbs, again looks at me with wonder, but stays silent. We enter the building and he checks me in with him. The guards give him some odd looks. We get in the elevator. Suddenly, I have an urge to press the infamous emergency stop button. I do and turn to him. "I know I sound crazy, but I'm telling you the truth. Plus, I've always wanted to press your emergency stop button. You and Fornell use it all the time," I look at him in my peripheral vision and notice his surprise, "yeah, I know about him too," I say as I set the elevator in motion again. This was going to be an interesting day.

**So? What did you think? A pretty good start! What's going to happen next? Review to find out!**

**Reviews are awesome and make me update faster! ;)**


	2. Mirage, Maybe?

**Well, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but Morgan.**

We walked through the hall and soon arrived in autopsy. "Hey Duck," Gibbs said as we walked through the door.

"Good Morning Jethro, what can I do for you?" asked the Scottish M.E.

"I need you to check out someone's brain the best you can. See if she has amnesia or something," he tells Ducky. I roll my eyes.

"Where is my patient?" Ducky asked, ready to examine. Gibbs looked surprised for a minute until he passed it on as lack of explanation.

"She's right here," he motioned to me. I cross my arms.

"I'm fine!" I protest. Ducky looked towards me with a confused look.

"Jethro," Ducky started slowly, "what does this girl look like?"

"Well," Gibbs said as he turned towards me, "she's average size, a redhead, and claims her name is Morgan." Gibbs stops, "why'd you need a description Duck? She's right there."

"Jethro, from what you describe, she sounds like Shannon. Are you sure she's there?" Ducky asks cautiously. I stare at him. Too stunned to speak. He can't see me? I run to a shiny surface, but I can still see me.

"I- he can't see me?" I whisper. Too stunned himself he just stares at me.

"I guess she's not there Duck," he says as he leaves. I hang back... knowing he'll go on a coffee run. It's just so _Gibbs_. I know he'll be back though. Ducky goes over to his body freezers and pulls out a tray. Just then, a younger man skitters through the door.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Mallard! I got out of the house late and-" Ducky cut him off by hold up his hand.

"It's quite alright Gerald. I just got over here. Could you help me with him?" he asked, indicating the body. Gerald nodded and they got to work... while I experienced my first look at an autopsy. After the body is sewn back up, Gerald takes a few samples up to Abby. "Oh Mr. Gengridge, what do you think is going on inside Jethro's head today hmm?" Ducky mumbled to the body casually. I smirked. So Ducky, yet he could never know that I knew so much about his personality. I walked over to the doors and quickly stopped. Would the door know I'm there? Would it open for me? I decided to try it. With luck, it opened... not going unnoticed by Ducky. "Who's there?" he asked to what seemed to him as an empty room. I decided to try my voice. If he could see me... could he hear me?

"It was me Ducky!" I exclaim. I wait... for anything. He doesn't seem to hear me. I sigh and head out of the door and look for the only person who _can_ see me.

* * *

><p>I arrive and the elevator opens to what seems to be an empty container to most. I step out and walk over to Gibbs' team section of the Bullpen. I see Tony... but that's it. No Kate. No McGee. No Ziva. None of them have walked this stretch of office yet. That means Director Morrow is in charge. Not Jenny or Vance. Unfortunately, I know what's to come. Kate's death, Ziva killing Ari, Jenny's death and all the events up to Mike Frank's death. None of which have happened yet. Maybe I could stop some events from happening, but is it a wise choice? If I stop Kate's death will Ziva always be a Mossad officer? Tied down to her father forever? If I stop Jenny's death will she die slowly and painfully from her disease instead? So many choices. Who to save and who is better off dying the way they did. I sit at Gibbs' desk. Tony doesn't fail to notice the slight movement of the chair as I sit. He eyed the chair with suspicion when Gibbs entered the Bullpen.<p>

"Finished with that paperwork DiNozzo?" he asked as he head slapped him.

"Uh, sorry Boss! Your chair just- never mind. We got a call. A Navy Commander suddenly dropped dead on Air Force One. They made an emergency landing in Wichita. Are we gonna take them for jurisdiction?" Tony informs and asked. I roll my eyes. Of course they are. It's something Gibbs would do.

"I'll see if Ducky can pull a few strings," Gibbs says as he heads toward the elevator. He looks meaningfully in my direction. I decide to be bold and stick my tongue out before I follow. Hey, a girl's got to have fun somehow if she can't be seen. "What do you know?" he asks me bluntly.

I look at him, "I thought I wasn't there?" I challenge, still mad about that earlier. He sighed and gave me a look, "ah, the famous Gibbs stare. It gets information out of many. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I've decided to let fate take its course," I said. I then think about all the death. "I'm sorry," I tell him, knowing what the next few years hold for him. "I feel like I'm in 'Medium'," I mutter.

"What's Medium?" he asked, having heard me mutter since we _are_ in a silent elevator.

"A show," I reply, knowing that he won't understand. He gives me the hugest confused look ever, "don't worry about it. I'll- I'll figure it out while you work on your case. I will say this though, Abby is awesome as ever. No killer shall go free as long as Abby is on the case. Plus, brunettes who threaten to shoot you... are good at what they do," I tell him. Giving him a hint about Kate before we board the plane.

**Ooh! They're going to the very first case of the season! I know, I started out on the actual SEASONS instead of the two episodes inside JAG, but, truthfully, I've never seen those. Plus, from the clips I HAVE seen, Agent Blackadder just seems... stupid.**

**ANYWAY! Reviews are a beautiful thing! :D**


	3. Air Force One

**Chapter 3! Is anyone excited?**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but Morgan.**

We arrive at Wichita. It was a very eventful flight considering I told Gibbs not to buy me a ticket seeing as no one could actually _see_ me. Ducky examines the body. Gibbs talks with Kate and when she threatens to shoot him I see his face register what I told him. In the end we hijack the plane... obviously I knew this. He walks over casually towards me. "What do I do about the body?" he asks.

I know what comes next... Tony in a body bag. Not dead of course, he's the decoy. I decide to tell Gibbs to do it. He laughs, but trusts me. Everything goes as it's supposed to... Tony goes with the FBI as the body, they discover him and eventually we are back at NCIS and have all three agencies working together.

"Did you know this was coming?" Gibbs asks me, kind of annoyed I didn't warn him.

"Yup. I just wanted to see Fornell. Plus... I wanted to hear you say please," I tell him as we are riding in a plane to reboard Air Force One. He gives me a look.

"You even knew I was going to say please?" he asks, unbelieving.

"Yup, the funniest part of the-" I stop. I have no idea what this is. I've been through this before, "the day," I finish. Gibbs huffed and went back to staring out of the window... and then at Kate when he thought I wasn't watching. "Don't get too attached," I mutter. He didn't hear me this time. I stare out the window and hope that we get back to Wichita soon.

* * *

><p>Soon we're boarding Air Force One and even though I've seen this before, it was awesome to board the plane once again. I decided to let Gibbs do his investigating. I could be doing something better... like eavesdropping on presidents. I move towards his quarters and ease open the door. He looks up, startled, but passes it off as the plane's motion. I sit on the floor, not wanting to disturb a chair, and watch him work. Over the next few minutes I realize that being a president is stressful and, at times, boring. Soon, I sneak back over to the cracked door and slip out unnoticed. I wander the plane a bit longer when I realize the terrorist is raiding the gun closet. I rush over to Gibbs.<p>

"What is it?" he asks, noticing my terrified face.

"Terrorist. Moving. Act now," I spit out. I am about to witness a gun battle. Gibbs catches up to the terrorist. The guy shoots manically at Gibbs... missing every time. Gibbs fires twice... and then twice again. Killing the terrorist. Unfortunately, the guy's decoy died on the scene. But, the president is safe.

* * *

><p>Gibbs offered Kate a job after she resigned from Secret Service. I knew he would. He then gets in his car with that secret redhead. I decide that he needs some time without me. I decide to follow Kate around instead. I hurry and slip into the front seat and scoot over to the passenger's seat. How I am going to get out unnoticed is beyond me... I don't. She was so freaked she grabbed her gun, but finally decided to go inside. I, of course, follow her in. She has a very lazy night. She took a shower, read a book, wrote part of a report and then went to bed. I then realize I am tired as well. I decide to take the floor and not disturb anything. I sleep near the alarm so I will wake when it goes off. It was a restless night for me. But, in the end I got a few hours of sleep before the alarm went off. I realized that I had no clue when Kate would go back to NCIS. I rack my brain, but then realized that it could be months. I have no accurate time. I then realize that she's heading out the door... with her Sig. I follow her. With a bit of luck... we end up at the Navy Yard. I enter the building with her as she's checked in. I stop in the Bullpen while she goes to HR to apply. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Gibbs. He notices me and immediately turns away. I know he's disappointed that I'm back. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me around. "Gibbs, listen, don't talk. Obviously neither one of us wants this. I don't know <em>why <em>I'm here! You just have to deal with me until... I don't know... until I'm sent back!" I yell at him. I figure since he's the only one who can see me I can yell all I want. He slightly nods towards the men's room. I suddenly am reminded of Tony and Ziva. I smirk, but follow him.

"Where were you last night?" he demanded.

"With Kate. She in HR right now," I tell him.

"I actually thought you were gone last night. Why didn't you get in the car with me?" he asked me. I give him a look.

"Really? Get in the car with you and some mysterious redhead? No thanks. I decided to give you a night to yourself," I inform him. He shakes his head and sighs.

"No more sneaking off. If you're here and I'm the only one who can see you then you have to stick close to me," he orders before giving me a hug. I immediately feel safer in his arms.

**Aw! Fatherly hugs are the greatest! Reviews are great! :D**


	4. Jump

**Kinda a long chapter today! I TRIED to get the dialogue perfect, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer still applies**

That day was very eventful. A case I had never seen before. A midshipman was shot. Not that I've never seen that, but I've never seen _this_ midshipman before. Turns out it was his buddy's girlfriend. She was dealing drugs and he found out and threatened her boyfriend's job. He was shot twice. It was an amateur job though, so it didn't take too long to be sorted out. Tomorrow Kate starts on Gibbs' team. That only means one thing... Thumper's going to die tomorrow. "So, did you know this was going to happen?" Gibbs asks me.

"Actually no, but Kate starts tomorrow," I say.

"Yeah. What's that have to do with anything?" he asks.

"There's going to be a parachuter, nicknamed Thumper. He's going to be dead," I inform him.

"We'll see," he says as he turns out the lights. It wasn't long before we got the call and he was shaking me awake. "Well, you were right about the parachuter, but I don't know if his name is Thumper," he tells me, still not believing my story. We drive out to where he's located and Ducky examines him while Gibbs talks to the couple who found him. We then drove to the jump base to talk to the other jumpers. There... Gibbs finally realized I was telling the truth. We are driving back to the Navy Yard before he tells me though. "So, what's it like in 2011?" he asks casually. At first I'm stunned to hear that he has accepted my story.

"Well, it's not too different. But our economy has gone to shit," I tell him, "oh! Plus we just killed Osama Bin Laden!" Gibbs smiles at the prospect of that terrorist's life ending. Soon, we've gone through the motion of investigating and we nailed the criminal, but we still haven't confronted him. "I wanna jump!" I protest, "I've been training with Tony! Please?"

"Okay, fine. If we even get to the jump," he tells me. We go to the jump site and board the plane.

"Hey Captain," Gibbs greets Captain Fall.

"Aren't you a little old to re up?" the Captain shoots at Gibbs.

"I hear there's a war on," Gibbs shoots back.

"Agent DiNozzo," Captain Fall says moving on to Tony, "can't tell if you're enlisting or just listing." Tony laughs.

"Ha! That's a good one," Tony says.

"We're going with you boys. NCIS training mission," Gibbs lies. I can tell the Captain doesn't believe a word.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Captain Fall asks. Gibbs gives the Captain a sideways glance, "hell, why not? Hate to pass up the opportunity to toss a couple of NCIS agents out of a plane," He pulls Gibbs and Tony up and Gibbs subtly pulls me up after them. We take off and are getting ready to jump. We're all clad in our jumping gear.

"Why are you jumping with us sir?" one of the guys asks.

"I've always wanted to jump," Tony answers, "Agent Gibbs came along to laugh."

"Hard to believe Dave killed Thumper over a lousy two week suspension sir," the guy said.

"Yeah!" Gibbs replied.

"Thumper rode him sir! But no more than the rest of us. It just doesn't make sense," the guy said.

"Oh no!" Tony exclaimed.

"What? Chickening out?" Gibbs asked playfully. Tony gives him a look.

"Thirteen," Tony complains, "it's my first jump, and my reserve is number thirteen?"

"Wouldn't have bothered Thumper would it guys?" Gibbs asks pointedly at Dafflemeir. The two guys across from us look at each other, "either of you superstitious?"

"No sir," they answer in unison.

"Great," Gibbs say. Then he turns to Tony, "why don't you swap with Corporal Brinkman?"

"What's your reserve chute number?" Tony asks Brinkman.

"Four," he answers.

"Four? Four is unlucky is China," Tony tells Gibbs.

"We're not _in_ China," Gibbs shoots at Tony.

"I don't care!" Tony shoots back before turning to Dafflemeir, "what's your number?"

"Eight," he tells Tony.

"Great! Eight is lucky in China," Tony says before unstrapping his reserve to swap. Dafflemeir hesitates.

"There a problem?" Gibbs asks.

"No sir," he replies before unstrapping his reserve. Suddenly, it's jumping time and the buzzer goes off.

"Stand up!" Captain Fall orders, "hook up!"

"Thumper ride you Corporal Dafflemeir?" Gibbs asks.

"He rode everybody sir," he tells Gibbs.

"'Bout being a drug dealer?" Gibbs hit a nerve. Dafflemeir looks at Gibbs, "that's his reserve chute you're wearing. The one you switched on him when he landed." Dafflemier looked at the reserve.

"Don't know what you're talking about sir!" Dafflemeir says, unconvincingly.

"You were the first one down. First one to get to Thumper. Ramses was helping Brinkman get out of a tree," Tony said, stating the facts.

"What's he saying Paul?" one guys yells.

"I don't know!" Paul yells back.

"It only takes a couple of minutes to switch a bad chute for a good one," Tony spits out.

"Marine Corp gave you a second chance! When Thumper found out you soiled the uniform by dealing drugs, he wouldn't do it," Gibbs stated his scenario back to Dafflemeir.

"I thought Corporal Ramses was guilty," Brinkman asked with question in his voice.

"He is sir!" Dafflemeir shoots at him. Gibbs takes out a knife.

"If I'm wrong Corporal, prove it!" Gibbs says as he cuts Dafflemeir's main chute.

"What the hell you doin'? His main can't open!" someone yells at Gibbs.

"He's got a reserve!" Gibbs yells back.

"Captain, this is nuts! You going to put a stop to this sir?" Dafflemeir shouts, knowing that if he jumps he will die. Captain Fall just looks at Gibbs when another buzzer sounds.

"Thirty seconds to drop!" Captain Fall yells.

"A confession and right now your drug supplier and we'll get you a deal," Gibbs tells Dafflemeir. Dafflemeir contemplates his decision.

"How good a deal?" he asks as he breaks.

"Read 'em his article thirty-ones!" Gibbs shouts to Tony. Tony unclips from the main line and goes over to Dafflemeir to arrest him.

"You have the right to remain silent-" he's cut off by a distraught Dafflemeir knowing he just lost a deal. There's a huge scuffle as Gibbs and Tony try to stop the writhing Dafflemeir. Tony is pushed out of the plane. Thankfully he thinks fast and pulls his chute.

"Bye DiNozzo," Gibbs whispers into the night.

"Woo hoo!" Tony shouts. I look at Gibbs with puppy eyes.

"Please?" I whisper. Gibbs gives in and nods for me to go ahead and jump. I quickly plummet after Tony. The night is so clear and beautiful as I slowly waft down to the earth below.

**If you would like to watch the video here's the link- youtube .com/watch?v=wUs8l0tHv2M**

**Reviews are great! :D**


	5. Fingerprints

**Was I missed at all? I LOVE my reviews and would LOVE more! :D**

**On a sadder note... if you could pray for a boy at my school... I would love it.**

**Disclaimer still applies.**

I lay in bed... Gibbs' guest bed. I start to actually wonder how I got here and _why_ I'm here. I start to miss home a bit. I climb out of bed and know exactly where to find Gibbs. I try to silently go down the basement steps so's not to disturb him, but I'm unsuccessful due to the creak in the steps. He slightly glances up. I stand on the cool cement floor drinking in the small reminder of home. I close my eyes and sawdust perfumes to air reminding me of my Uncle Ted's woodworking shop in his backyard. I then walk over to Gibbs' tool table and pick up an extra sander. He raises an eyebrow at this, but as soon as I start sanding I know he's impressed. "My uncle taught me," I say after a long silence.

"It's late," he says, stating the obvious.

"Can't sleep. Just can't stop thinking," I tell him. He stops sanding and actually looks at me, "have any ideas?"

"About what?" he asks.

"How I got here, how I get back. I don't know," I stop sanding and start to walk away. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around. He wraps his protective arms around me as I start to cry.

"I will get you back," he promises.

"Am I actually here?" I ask, "I mean, think about it... no one else can see me."

"Well," he sighs, "from here you look pretty real." Suddenly, I have an idea.

"I can touch things," I say cryptically.

"Yeah, and?" he says, thoroughly confused.

"I wonder if I leave a fingerprint!" I exclaim excitedly. He finally sees where I'm going with this.

"And data bases that you'd be in?" he asks.

"Umm, I don't know. Can you ask Fornell for a favor? Please?" I beg. I look at him with the saddest face I can muster without actually crying. He puts his arms around me again.

"Alright. He owes me one anyway," he says as he gives me a smile. He pulls out his old mat from his Marine days and gestures for me to lie down. I drift off to sleep to the methodical sound of sandpaper on wood.

* * *

><p>Morning comes all too soon, but I get up at the slightest touch. At first I think I'm in my uncle's woodwork shop. Then I open my eyes and find them staring into an ice blue pair instead of a light hazel. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Do I have time for a shower?" I ask, feeling pretty gross.<p>

"Sure. I've washed the green tank and khaki pants," he tells me. I smile and thank him. I didn't think he'd remember. I quickly wash up and change into my clean clothes. We eat a small breakfast before leaving for the Navy Yard. "Mornin' Abs," Gibbs greets Abby as he sets down a Caf- Pow! for her.

"Good morning Gibbs!" Abby chirps, "what can I do for you?"

"I need you to run a print for me," Gibbs tells her.

"Cool, where's it from?" she asks.

"Um, I'd rather not say Abs," he says.

"Alright Captain. Where's the print?"

"I- I don't have it yet. I need a test strip," he admits.

"Well, check my stash and come back when you've got the print. I'd be happy to run it for ya!" she tells him as we walk out of the lab with a test strip and powder. We walk into the elevator and Gibbs flips the emergency off switch.

"Put your finger on the wall," he tells me. I give him a look, "it's easier to get a print that way." I press my finger onto the metal wall and he powders it just to make sure he gets the right spot. He then takes the strip and transfers the print... my print... onto it. We then return to the lab.

"Gibbs?" she says, giving him a questioning look.

"I've got the print," he tells her. Before she can say anything he thanks her and gives her a hug. He walks out of the lab, but I stay behind. I want to be here when she finds me. She checks every database and I'm starting to fall asleep when I hear a beep.

"Huh?" Abby mumbles as she shakes herself awake. Looks like I wasn't the only one bored. "Oh! Oh, I've got to call Gibbs!" Abby shouts to no one, or so she thinks, over her loud music. I creep over to her monitor and read what's on the screen.

_Natalie Gates, missing since 1997._ After that are basic descriptions and a _last seen_ photo. I study the photo. That's definitely me.

Suddenly I feel sick and I sink to the floor clutching my sides.

**Oooooohhhh! Cliffy/ surprise there huh? **

**BTW, anyone else as excited as I for the new season? Reviews are wonderful! :D**


	6. Shimmering Answers,,, or Questions?

**It's been awhile! I'm sorry for that! I bet some of you are wonder what's going to happen next! Well... here it is!**

**Disclaimer: The usual**

"Gibbs! I've got a match on your print! Where ever you got that print, it's one of few," Abby tells him.

"I'll be down there in two," Gibbs says curtly. He was down in one. He had sprinted down the stairs. "Watcha got Abs?" Gibbs demands. All she had to do was motion towards the monitor. He dashed over to it and studied it. It looks like he didn't need that favor after all. His eyes flicked over to where I was on the floor. "Abs, if I do something really strange please don't tell anyone," Gibbs tells her.

"Okay Gibbs, but-" Abby is cut off by him rushing to my side. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't say anything. He sits there comforting me. Abby sits in her chair and watches as her boss is hugging, what seems to her, air. Finally I start to calm.

"You probably look really strange," I joke, trying to ease the tension. He smirks and then turns to Abby. She was so engrossed in what she was watching that she didn't have time to look away. She blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she tells him.

"It's alright Abs. I probably looked really strange," he says.

"I hate to ask, but... what's going on?" Abby asks, slightly embarrassed.

"She's here Abs. It sounds strange and... _hinky_, but it's true. She's right here in the lab," Gibbs tells her. Abby looks around a bit before realizing that the _air_ Gibbs was hugging might not have been just air to him.

"Gibbs? Are you seeing her? Like, right now?" she asks. He turns to me and then back to Abby and nods. "Whoa, that's odd."

"Abs, right now I'm looking at a teenager... not a little girl. But, it's definitely her," He tells her. Abby cautiously moves towards us. Gibbs grabs her hand and guides to the back of my head. I suddenly feel a surge and everything goes black.

_1997_

'_Whoa,'_ I think to myself, _'where am I?'_ I try to move but the throbbing in my head prevents it. I slowly open my eyes. I see a cracked mirror so I slowly drag myself towards it to determine the damage. When I finally get there I am horrified. I am no longer a teen... I am the little girl from the picture. I hear something shift. "Hello?" I cry out into the darkness with my meek little voice.

"I told you not to hurt her Greg! If we are to gain this girl's trust then we have to seem like real parents!" I hear a woman scream.

"Pipe down Viv! She's coming to," a male voice answers back.

"Morning sleepy head!" the woman says in a singsong voice, "what do you want for breakfast sweetie?"

"Where's Momma?" I ask timidly, feeling the teen in me drain more and more by the second.

"I'm Momma, sugar. Don't worry, you're safe now," the voice says reassuringly. I recoil, knowing this isn't my mother. Viv looks put out.

"Don't worry. She'll get used to us... she has to," Greg says. Viv picks me up and I try to struggle, but it's no use.

The only thing I retain that ever made me a teen is the memory of ice blue eyes.

_2003_

"Morgan! It's time for our first day of school!" Viv yells up the stairs. I tramp down the stairs excitedly. I throw my arms around Viv.

"I love you Mommy," I tell her, forgetting everything about my capture.

"I love you too baby," she tells me as she strokes my hair lovingly. We load into the car and head to my first day of school for the year.

_NCIS_

_Her body shimmers away._ Gibbs jumps back slightly. "What is it Gibbs?" Abby asks him with concern.

"She's- she's gone," he stammers. Abby has never seen him like this. She puts her arms around him.

"It's okay Gibbs. Sometimes I see things too, but-" he cuts her off.

"No Abs, she was here. She knew most of our moves... it was surreal," he whispers. He shrugs out of her hug and goes back to the computer screen. "We have to find her."

"Gibbs! She's been missing for _six_ years! That picture show a three year old. She's nine now and probably has no recollection of her old family," Abby tells him.

"I have to save her," Gibbs straight up tells her. Abby looks at the screen.

"Okay Gibbs, but this case has no connection to the Navy or Marines. How are we going to convince the Director to let us take this case?" Abby asks. Gibbs points to a bit of fine print.

"The uncle, her Uncle Ted, is a Marine," he folds his arms and waits for Abby to register this new piece of information.

"Alright mister, _you_ convince the Director on that one. I'm here to process anything if ya need it!" Abby told him. Gibbs swooped out of the room with haste. He was going to convince the Director. Even if he didn't... that girl was going to be found on his watch.

**A bit of a cliffy! What's to happen? Will the find her? Or a corpse? Reviews are lovely! (Plus they help me update faster!)**


	7. Uncle Ted

**Ok. Now's a good time to say: this story DOES have a bit of Kibbs in it. If you ABSOLUTELY HATE Kibbs the next two chapters have a bit of Kibbs in it. None in this I have to say though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Morgan/ Natalie and Uncle Ted**

He stormed into the office. Director Morrow barely looked up... he knew who it was. The only person no one could stop... Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Hello Agent Gibbs," Morrow greeted without looking up from his paperwork.

"I need a case. It's a cold case, but I would like to take it on," Gibbs told him.

"How old?" Morrow asks, knowing that older cases are harder to solve.

"Six years," Gibbs told him. Morrow sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. That seems a bit old. How does this even tie into our jurisdiction?" Gibbs shifted a bit where he stood knowing that it was a long shot.

"The uncle is a Marine," He told Morrow.

"Gibbs..." Morrow warned.

"If you're not going to grant me permission I'll just take this on myself and you know it," Gibbs said.

"Alright, but if you get another case this one takes a backseat, understood?" Morrow questions.

"Understood. Thank you sir," Gibbs says as he walks out of the door. "Gear up!" he shouts from the stairs leading down to the Bullpen.

"What's the case?" an interested Kate asks.

"Missing child. It's a cold case," is the only information that Gibbs shares. Kate and Tony look at each other. Same old Gibbs. They drove straight to the uncle's house.

* * *

><p>"What can I do for NCIS?" Ted asks.<p>

"We're here about your niece," Gibbs tells him. Ted's eyes suddenly fill with hope.

"You've found our Natalie?" Ted asks with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"No, but we're here to figure out what's happened," Gibbs explains. Ted's face fell.

"Then you're wasting your time," Ted tells them, "the local LEOs can't find her. What makes you think you can?"

"Because I've seen what she could become if she's returned," Gibbs whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ted asks with a puzzled look. Gibbs brings out an article of jewelry. It's a simple chain that contains dog tags. Ted looks closely and reads them. A breath catches in his throat. They're his.

"She was wearing them when she came to me. This is going to sound strange, but she came as a teenager. I was the only one able to see her," Gibbs confided in this man.

"Strange," Ted whispers.

"What's strange?" Kate asks from behind. She had been there the whole time... being completely ignored.

"I swore I saw her once... about a month after she was taken. But, she was... older. About eight I'd say. But she was only three when she was taken so I shook it off as a freaky look alike," Ted told them, "she looked so... lost." Ted ran his hand through his short Marine cut hair. Gibbs put a hand on Ted's shoulder.

"We'll find her," Gibbs promised. Ted nodded and showed them to the door.

* * *

><p>The team went over every piece of evidence... twice... okay, three times. They found the first house, but the landlady couldn't give them an accurate new address. Gibbs went back to the house after a week of searching. He studied the cracked mirror. Then he saw something interesting... a book. <em>'The book of Projection'<em> the title read. Gibbs crouched there... holding the book. _'No, she couldn't have,'_ Gibbs thought. But then he turned the page. There were pictures... even a small child can follow picture directions. Besides, who knew how long she was in this house? She seemed to gain knowledge too, seeing as she had been a teen to him. He turned the pages and found that most of them had been torn out. Gibbs looked in the book a bit more and found scribble in the back. With a closer look, Gibbs halfway deciphered what the little girl had written. It looks like an address. Gibbs calls Abby. "Abs."

"Gibbs! What can I do for ya?" Abby asks.

"Run a partial address for me," Gibbs tells her.

"No problem El Jefe! Shoot," Abby tells him. Gibbs relays the part of the address he can read and Abby starts working. Gibbs finishes his commute home and goes straight to the basement. He throws on some work clothes and starts sanding. His mind doesn't unravel and unwind like it usually does. He keeps thinking back to the first day he saw this girl. She was in his guest bed, unaware of how she got there. She claimed that she was from 2011... no... she was _adamant_ that she was from 2011. She knew his every move... who he was going to hire, where the case was going... everything. How had she known this? What was he missing here? Was it possible that _maybe_ this girl had visited a different dimension? Gibbs looked over to where his old Marine Corp. mat was still lying. He walked over to it when something caught his eye. A sheaf of pages. The torn pages out of the book. Why had she left them here? His eyes then caught another clue. Some writing, clearly from the same person, but much more advance and neat. The note read:

_Gibbs,_

_I know you are probably reading this a little too late and beating yourself up over what has happened... whatever has happened. I don't remember much about my past at all to be completely honest. The bit about my Uncle Ted? That's about the only thing I remember. I don't know why I'm here... or why I was here. I just know I was meant to try and get out... out of what, I can't remember. I also know that my time is almost up and that I'm meant to leave these pages behind because for some reason they are of no more use to me. I know this sounds completely and utterly cryptic, but it's all I have to go on as well. Whatever has happened, don't be too hard on yourself._

_Morgan_

Gibbs sat there, feeling totally useless. He stared at the letter until his eyes crossed. He ended up falling asleep on the old mat.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Leave comments please! Press. The. BUTTON! :D**


	8. Indiana Dreamin'

**Hellooooooo all! Just sayin' RIGHT NOW that this chapter has a bit of Kibbs in it.**

**Disclaimer still applies**

Abby called Gibbs after spending most of the early morning running the partial address. "Gibbs! I've got a few houses that you can check out," Abby told him hurriedly. Gibbs was immediately up and barely remembered to thank his favorite forensic scientist.

"Thanks Abs," he said right before hanging up and throwing on his clothes from the day before. He called up Tony and Kate without even looking at the clock. None of them complained too much knowing that this was important to him. They met him right in front of the Navy Yard. Gibbs handed Kate a set of car keys knowing he would crash the car if he drove. They drove to the nearest coffee shop first, knowing that no one would be happy to be roughly awakened by NCIS. Kate put her hand over Gibbs'.

"We'll find her," she reassured him.

"I hope so," he mumbled back, trying to control himself. If he had his way, he would walk into every house and search it from top to bottom without warning.

"You doubt us?" Kate asks him raising an eyebrow.

"No," he admitted, "I just can't lose her too." The team exchanged looks. They had no idea what he was talking about, but Gibbs didn't talk about his past a lot. Gibbs starting thinking about Shannon and Kelly. His two girls. They had been taken away from him in the cruelest way... murder. He wasn't going to lose another girl, whether she is on his team or not. He glanced at his watch. "It's seven hundred hours, I think we check out those houses now," Gibbs says as he stands up hastily. His team follows behind swiftly. The first house was an older couple that only raised boys.

"Thank you for your time," Tony thanked the couple. They checked the last three houses... each a dead end. They got moving addresses from each family, but the only one recent enough to be who they were looking for was an address in Chicago, Illinois.

"My parents still live in Indiana," Kate told them, "we could go there until we check out the house." Gibbs nodded. He was touched by this offer. They returned to the Navy Yard just to get a case. They worked the rest of the day on the case when Gibbs decided that it was time for everyone to go home. Everybody packed up. Tony zoomed out of the office first. Kate and Gibbs boarded the elevator together. Gibbs turned to Kate.

"Hey," Gibbs said as he ran his hand through his hair like a nervous schoolboy, "thanks for the offer. It- it means a lot." Kate was startled by this, but kept her composure.

"It's not a problem Gibbs. Really." Gibbs then did something really unexpected... he gave her a hug. Kate was rigid, but just for a second... she actually returned the hug. "Well, better get packed. Never know when we can leave," Kate tells him, referring to the Director's order of this case taking a backseat. With that, they went their separate ways.

Kate was driving home, but she couldn't stop thinking about Gibbs. He seemed stressed... more than usual. Actually, Gibbs was never usually outwardly stressed. He didn't show outward signs of kindness either. Not that he didn't appreciate what they did for him... he was just a man who didn't show it. Kate pulled up to her apartment complex and unloaded her things. She then proceeded to enter her apartment and pack. She knew Gibbs would want to leave as soon as this case was over. After she finished that she took a shower and settled in her bed, willing sleep to take her. Once sleep had taken over, her mind went to dreamland.

_He stared at her from across his desk. "What?" she asks with a grin._

"_Nothing," he tells her as he tries his best to stop looking at her. No one else was there. She got up to give him some paperwork that she had just completed. As she turned to go back to her desk he grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him. "Katie," he breathed her name as he stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned in just a bit... he closed the gap._

The alarm sounded... as it always did when she got to that part. She knew it would never happen and she chided herself for wanting it. She got up and made herself breakfast. Just then, her phone rang. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Kate, how soon do you think we can let your parents know that we may need a place to stay?" asks Gibbs.

"I can call them now if you want," she offers.

"Great. Thanks Katie," Gibbs says right before he hangs up. She smiled and promptly called her parents... they _did _always complain she didn't visit often enough.

**Awwwwwwwww! He called her Katie! I'm sorry. I just love it when he calls her that! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. Found

**Indiana! They're in Indiana and on a mission! Will it all go as planned?**

**Disclaimer is still the same**

The case finally wrapped up and Gibbs was definitely ready to leave right away. Kate quickly made a call to her parents that they were coming up. The three; Gibbs, Tony and Kate, packed up the car and started towards Kate's childhood home. Ten hours later they arrived. Kate led the two men up to the door. They seemed a bit nervous. Kate inwardly laughed at this. Her mom answered the door. "Caitlin!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Hey Mom," she greeted, "this is Tony and Gibbs," she tells her mother indicating the two men.

"Hello Mrs. Todd," Gibbs says, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs," Mrs. Todd greets back.

"Anthony DiNozzo Ma'am," Tony tells her as he also shakes her hand.

"Well come on in!" Mrs. Todd says excitedly, "it's not too often we have visits."

"Where's Dad?" Kate asks her mother.

"Oh, finishing something up at work. He'll be here soon."

"I'll get these two set up in rooms," Kate says.

"Okay, dinner will be soon," Mrs. Todd tells them. Kate leads them down the hall.

"Here Tony," Kate indicates into a room, "my brothers' old room. You might find it quite homey in there." Tony glared at her, but in a playful manner. She led Gibbs further down the hallway and down the stairs. "This is mine and my sister's old room," she tells him. She looks around for a minute, reminiscing on old memories.

"Where are you sleeping then?" Gibbs asks.

"Pullout couch," she tells him.

"I can sleep on the couch," he tells her, "it's not right to not have a bed in your own house," Gibbs says.

"It's alright. I can't have you sleeping on the lumpy couch Gibbs. I _would_ make Tony do it, but he'll just complain about his back all day tomorrow," she explains.

"Alright... if you're sure," Gibbs says as he reaches for her hand. He stops short, knowing he shouldn't tempt himself. Just then Mrs. Todd yells down the stairs that dinner is ready. The team gathers in the dining room and greets Mr. Todd before settling down to eat. After dinner, the team gets ready for bed... each knowing the stressful drive they have ahead of them.

Kate's reoccurring dream came back. But it was interrupted in the same place by none other than the man himself. He was gently shaking her and whispering her name. "Kate. Katie, wake up. Breakfast is ready." She sat up and looked around. Remembering where she was, she got off of the pullout and padded down to the bathroom. She prepped herself for a day of driving before heading to breakfast.

"Mornin' Kate," Mrs. Todd greeted her.

"Good morning Mom," Kate said back, giving her mom a hug.

"Are you guys staying a little while longer?" her mom was almost pleading her to say yes. Mrs. Todd missed having kids around the house.

"Sorry Mom. We're back on the road today, but once we finish maybe I'll come back and stay awhile longer," Kate says. She could do with a bit of time with her parents. After the three ate breakfast Kate says her goodbyes and they leave. Tony is snoozing in the back and Gibbs insisted that he drive because Kate drove the whole way to Indiana. After the few hours it took them to get to Chicago, they finally made it. Gibbs immediately drives to the suspected home and they knock.

_Inside the house_

There's a knock at the door. "Morgan can you see who that is?" a flustered Viv yells to me. I roll my eyes but do as I'm told. Viv is making cake for a friend's wedding. I look through the window. I see three people, two men and a woman. They're dressed in travel- like clothes.

"I don't know who they are!" I yell to Viv. I look through the window again and see the older man stiffen as he sees me. I pretend not to notice as Viv hurries to he door.

"What can I do for you? I'm kinda busy so can we make this quick?" Viv huffs at them. She then looks at me, "go finish your homework."

"I finished it about an hour ago!" I exclaim.

"Well go to your room then and find something to do while I talk to these people," she orders. I huff, but do as I'm told... until the older man stops me.

"Wait Morgan," he says to me, "can we come in and talk?" he asks Viv.

"What about?" Viv asks him, clearly getting annoyed. He holds up a badge.

"NCIS, special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." My pulse quickens. Where have I heard that name before? I wander back over to the door and study this man when a part of him catches me off guard... his eyes. I _know_ those eyes. But from where?

"Do- do I know you?" I ask timidly.

"No of course not! You've never met him in your life!" Viv yells at me, "I thought I told you to go to your room."

"Ma'am," Gibbs says, "I'm going to need to see a birth certificate for your daughter." this catches her off guard.

"No," she whispers, "no no no! You can't take my baby away!" She's fighting tears now. She shoves me behind her, but for some reason... I trust him more. I sidle up next to him and Viv _freaks_. "What are you doing? He's going to take you and you're just going to go with him?" Viv shouts. All I do is nod. She tries to run, but the younger man catches her easily. I don't know my fate... but I know I'm safe.

**They found her!  
>Tony must've been wearing tube socks again! XD<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! :D**


	10. Remembering

**I'm so sorry everyone! It's been nearly three weeks since my last update! D: THE HORROR! ... But I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: Only Morgan/ Natalie is mine!**

I sit in an office building. We're in D.C. I have no idea what is going on. "Hey Morgan," the young man greets me. I just nod. I started to feel insecure as soon as the older one, Gibbs, left, "he'll be back," he tells me, as if reading my mind.

"Okay," I whisper quietly. I sit still for a few minutes before I ask one of my nagging questions, "what's going on?" The young man sighs and looks to the woman to help him out. The woman seems to understand.

"You were kidnapped as a child, Morgan," she tells me. I stop breathing for a minute. Suddenly I feel like I've felt like this before... sick. Sick from the news I've heard. I then take a good look around.

"I've been here before haven't I?" I ask them. They look at each other like they don't know how to answer my question, "look, I can prove it," I tell them. I study them for a moment, neither has told me their names, but I'm sure I know them. "You are Tony and you are Kate, right?" The two look at each other, stunned.

"Yes," Kate says slowly, "how...?"

"I told you. I've been here before," I repeat.

"Do you know anything else?" Tony asks me. I think for a minute before it hits me.

"Your Director is Tom Morrow, your M.E. is Dr. Mallard but he prefers to be called Ducky. Lastly on your team is Abby Sciuto, your forensic scientist," I rattle off. Both look at me... jaws dropped. I shrug and go back to being silent. I get this nagging feeling that I know more, but shouldn't voice it. I feel like I know someone named Jenny Shepard and another named Ziva David. I keep this to myself though. Suddenly a happy Goth exits the elevator. I recognize her immediately as Abby.

"Hello," she greets me.

"Hi Abby," I greet back. The two agents look at Abby and she can tell that they hadn't told me about her.

"It seems that Gibbs wasn't dreaming after all," she says to herself cryptically. She then gingerly inches towards me, arm outstretched. She touches the back of my head. She seems relieved. I give her a questioning look, but I know I've felt that touch before. She shakes her head. Suddenly Gibbs walks back into the Bullpen. On impulse I jump up and run to him. He stoops down to fully envelope me in a hug. Again, Kate and Tony give each other a stunned look.

"Will you two stop that?" I tell them.

"What?" Tony asks. I turn to Gibbs.

"Is there something they don't know?" I ask him. He nods.

"There's something you don't know either. Well, you know it subconsciously, but it's not reachable," he tells me in the same cryptic way Abby had muttered to herself.

"What is it?" I ask. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sheaf of paper and a set of dog tags and hands them to me. I recognize them immediately and the memories come flooding back to me full force.

I have to sit before I fall. Memories flash in front of my eyes. My uncle Ted, whom I've never met, teaching me as a young child to sand bowls. A dark cold room with a cracked mirror and a younger Viv smiling at me... although it's evident that younger me doesn't trust her. Suddenly, a weird memory comes back to me. It's me, I'm about four and I've found a book. I'm looking at the pictures and I try to imitate them, when suddenly I'm transported to a busy street. I look around and gain some knowledge... I'm looking for a man. A man I seem to know as 'Uncle Ted.' I spot him, but he only stares and then looks away. I'm transported back to the cold room with the younger Viv. I see a few more incidents like this, but the one that sticks out the most is the last one. I'm... _here_, but I'm older. Seventeen. Just talking with Gibbs, but it seems that he's the only one that can see me. Suddenly I'm down in Abby's lab and as soon as her hand connects with my head a shockwave pulses through me and I'm back in the cold room.

"Morgan?" Gibbs asks with concern. I look around and find that I missed the chair completely and am sitting on the floor against a filing cabinet. I look up at him and the others. They all seem worried.

"I remember," I manage to tell him. He nods and offers a hand. I take it and burry myself in his arms, "what's my real name?"

"Natalie Gates," he tells me. I let out a breath I hadn't noticed that I was holding. He looks at me.

"I feel like I have finally found myself," I say. Just then, Viv is coming around the corner in handcuffs.

"No! I have to be with her! She's my baby! She'll never go with anyone else!" Viv is screaming. Suddenly, she notices me standing there... staring. She struggles to run over to me and I look at Gibbs. We have a small silent conversation and he motions for the guards to bring her over.

"Make it quick," he hisses at Viv.

"Oh baby girl! Tell them the truth! Tell them you're really my girl and that you don't ever want to leave!" she is crying now.

"I- I can't do that," I whisper, "I've been trying to escape for years, living the same year over and over to accomplish this. Finally, I have freedom." Viv stares at me in complete shock. The guards drag her away, but she doesn't put up a fight... knowing that she has lost. Gibbs puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"That was very brave," he tells me.

I change the subject, not wanting to get into that, "when can I see my Uncle Ted?"

"Right now if you want," Gibbs says. I nod and we take the elevator down to the parking garage. We get into his car and drive towards my real family.

**Yay! Natalie is finally getting to see her family again! Next chapter is when we get to meet everybody! :D  
>Review are great!<strong>


	11. Reunion

**Family reunion time!**

**Disclaimer is still the same... actually, I claim Nat and her whole family!**

We walk up to the door and suddenly I am nervous. I haven't seen this man in at least six years. Does he even _want_ to see me again? _'Of course!'_ I chide myself. Gibbs gives me the honor of knocking on the door. I square my shoulders and give a good knock. It's not long before the door is opened to reveal and man. "What can I-?" he stops when he notices me, "Natalie?" Silent tears start to slip out of my eyes as I nod. He kneels down slowly and I can tell he doesn't know what to do. I think he's being extra cautious because he doesn't want to scare me off. I let him know it's okay by throwing myself into his arms. We sit there in our awkward hug for a bit.

"How are the bowls?" I ask, trying to diffuse the tension. He laughs at that.

"They... well, they stopped being made shortly after you were taken," he admits.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because that was my special time with you. I couldn't look at those bowls with thinking of our time together," he tells me, "have you seen your parents yet?"

"No, I wanted to see you first," I say. He looks surprised at this.

"I'll call them,"

"No! I- I want to surprise them," I tell him. He nods.

"Can I come with you then? I would love to see their faces," he says. I look up at Gibbs and he gives me the okay. The three of us load into Gibbs' car and head off to my parents house... my house. We get there and Gibbs turns off the engine. We sit very quiet for several minutes, the men waiting for _me_ to make the first move. I take a deep breath and open the car door. I get out and the other two follow suit. I make my uncle knock on the door. I have no idea why I'm so nervous... until the door opens. A woman open the door with at least six kids running around in the back. Only one seems older than me, but not by much. The woman herself also seems to have another one on the way... and soon.

"Hello, Ted. What can I do for you and your Marine buddy today?" she asks.

"Kirsten, this man has found Nat!" Ted exclaims. Her face goes into shock.

"He did? Where is she?" she asks quickly. I peek around from behind the two men. She notices me and runs over to me for a hug. I almost jump back, not used to this, but I didn't want to make her angry or sad. I accepted the hug, but that didn't stop me from looking at the two men for help. Gibbs stepped in and briefed her on what happened. "Well, come on in! Tom will be pleased to see you!" We follow her through the messy house and I realize suddenly that I may have to _live_ here. I stop cold when the oldest comes up to me.

"Hi! I'm Jason and I'm eleven! What's your name?" the boy named Jason asks me.

"Um, m-my name i-is M-" I stutter and then stop. I almost said 'Morgan,' "Natalie. My name is Natalie." His eyes grow wide and he turns me around in a 360.

"Holy smokes! You're my sister ain't cha?" he exclaims, obviously astonished. I nod and he starts grinning, "Momma always did say every night 'now we have to pray for our baby Nat so she can return safely to us.' We stopped after Momma had Gina. She's only six. Connie is older, 'cause she's seven. But, golly! Now you're here!" Jason hopped around. He sure did seem excited for only seeing _me_.

"Well, I have to go now. I'm meeting Tom. Is he another sibling?" I ask. Jason laughs.

"Of course not silly! He our Dad!" Jason tells me. He walks with me towards the adults. I find it quite nice to have someone with me at all times.

"There you are Nat! Come here sweetie! Meet your dad," my mother tells me. I peek around the corner. He looks sort of like my uncle Ted, but has his own well defined face. I glance back at my mother and immediately know where I got the red hair. But I can also tell, I got the higher metabolism from my father. I walk cautiously towards the man. He didn't push me at all and let me choose the sped of our meeting. I turn towards Gibbs and he catches the look I give him. He ushers my uncle, brother and mother out of the room. All at once, I run towards my father and hug him tight.

"Hey there Pumpkin," he whispers into my ear.

"Daddy, I would say I missed you, but I have to be honest with you. I don't remember much of you," I tell him.

"Well, you seem to have had a great education," he says, starting off with light conversation. I nod.

"I went to private school in Chicago," I tell him. He nods, but I can see the pain in his eyes. I look away quickly. I hadn't meant to upset him, "sorry," I say as I look at my feet.

"For what? Did you know, its my fault you were taken? I looked away for... just a second and... you were gone," he swallowed and finally looked back at me... tears glistening in his eyes.

"Where?" I manage to whisper.

"We were at the park. Jason was with his friend Andy and they were wrestling. I should've taken you with me, but I thought you were fine. You were such a good girl, I knew you wouldn't run off. I broke up the boys before they got hurt, but when I turned back around... you were gone. I looked for an hour, I called the police, we searched for weeks, but there was no trace," he finished and it looked as if a ton of bricks were lifted off of his chest. I start to remember that day. Jason and Andy playing, me sliding down the slide, Daddy walking away and the boys yelling in the background... darkness after a sharp pain on the back of my head. That's all I remember from that day, after that is life with Viv and Greg.

"But, I don't remember much of anything before that either. What was I like?" I ask. He sighs.

"I wish I knew," he tells me as he puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I cock my head with a look of puzzlement inscribed on my face.

"I wasn't around much. To be honest, your mother and I had been talking about a divorce. But when we lost you, I realized how important this family is to me. Well, as you can see from the house, we decided to have more children. For awhile we tried to pass it off as loving kids, but later we realized that we were trying to a fill and un-fillable hole... yours." I look at him in complete shock.

"My spot was surely filled. There's not a place in this house not filled," I point out. He laughs.

"The house may be full, yes. But it's not the places in the house that we were trying to fill, it was the places in our _hearts_," he says. I start tearing up and he pulls me into another hug.

**Awwwwwwwww! Sentimental moment! Who else is glad she finally made it home?**

**Reviews are fabulous!**


	12. New Beginnings

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ONLY _1_ more chapter! D'X What am I going to do without all of you?**

**Disclaimer: I own the Gates family, but no one else**

After my visit with my family I go back to the Navy Yard with Gibbs. There's only so much I can take in one day. There _are_ six children in that house. I've been running through all of my siblings in my head. There's Jason, the oldest, who is eleven and an absolute chatterbox. There's Connie who is seven and loves pink. There's Gina who is six and is exactly opposite... she loves black. There are the twins, Josh and Benjamin, who are five and are almost complete opposites as well. Josh is the wittier one who loves sports and Benni is the quite one who loves to read or be read to when the book is too advanced. Lastly, is Charlotte. She's only one and a half, but is the sweetest little girl ever. Of course, there's also the unborn child, but we don't have a name for it yet, because we don't even know if it's a boy or girl. I'm sitting in Gibbs' chair repeating the visit in my head until I can't keep my eyes open any longer. I'm suddenly being awakened by someone shaking me awake.

"Natalie, wake up," it's Gibbs.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep," I apologize.

"That's alright. So, are we going to your house now?" he asks. I can tell he's giving me a choice. I shake my head, knowing it's too soon. I just know I'm not ready. He nods understandingly. We get into his car and drive to his house. I walk in and know exactly where to go... the basement. I know that's where I'll get the most sleep. He laughs.

"I see you need me to work on my boat, huh?" he jokes.

"No, you don't need to. I just know that I'll sleep better down here," I tell him. He doesn't listen and puts on some work clothes. He finds me downstairs half asleep already. He starts sanding. The sound of the methodical rhythm that the sandpaper on wood has me out instantly.

I wake up and I know as soon as I do that something's up. I trudge up the stairs and reach the top just to find piercing blue eyes staring at me.

"Morning," I mumble.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Gibbs asks me.

"Mm-hmm. What going on?" I ask, knowing something is going on. He's too tense and he keeps eyeing his cell phone. He sighs and motions for me to sit down.

"Your Uncle Ted told me this morning that you are always welcome at his house since yours is going to be a bit... restless for awhile," he says cryptically.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It seems that the stress and relief of your visit yesterday put a strain on your mother. You have a new baby sister," Gibbs tells me. I freeze... but then smile. I have just decided that this child will never be in harm's way. She is my responsibility to care for from now on.

"Can I meet her?" I ask, not able to wait another moment.

"Of course," Gibbs says with a relieved smile. I get dressed as quickly as I possibly can and we head for the hospital. As soon as we pull up I jump out and Gibbs has to jog to keep up. Soon, we are at the maternity ward doors and my legs suddenly feel like Jell-o. Gibbs opens the door and nudges me through. We arrive at my mother's room and I hear quiet conversation. It's my parents. My father spots me and motions for me to come in and sit. I walk over the threshold and go over to my mother, who is holding my new sister.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?" she asks. I find it strange that she's asking me this, but I answer anyway.

"Fine," I say. I don't know what to say after that so my dad changes the subject.

"Would you like to meet your new sister?" he asks. I nod enthusiastically. My mom holds her so I can see.

"Can I... can I hold her?" I ask, afraid that they'll refuse. They look at each other for a moment, but in the end my mom holds her out to me. I gently take her. "What's her name?"

"Stefanie Elizabeth," she tells me, smiling.

"That's pretty," I say. She stirs, but never cries. Soon my dad suggests that we should go. He hesitates and I know he's waiting on me to make the choice to go with him or Gibbs. I take the cue and grab onto his hand. "Let's go." He looks surprised for a moment, but then settles for being pleased. We walk out to his car and drive... back home. When we get there my Uncle Ted is waiting with my siblings.

"How is she?" my uncle asks.

"She's fine. They're both resting," my dad replies. My uncle turns to me.

"Hey Natalie," he kneels down to me, "would you like to come over to my house tonight?"

"No thank you Uncle Ted. I think I should be with this part of my family for awhile," I tell him. He nods with understanding.

"Well, tell me if you need anything," he says. He gives out his good-byes and walks out of the door.

* * *

><p>Kate is sitting in the office. It's late, but she is just starting to get something done. Tony had bothered her all day and had kept her from her work. "Go home Katie," Gibbs tells her.<p>

"I'm just finishing up," she says. She jots down a few more things and walks over to Gibbs' desk. She plops down the paperwork. As she turns to go back to her desk he grabs her arm and spins her back to face him.

"Katie," he breathes her name as he stands. He wraps his arms around her waist. She leans in just a bit... he closes the gap. As much as she enjoys this kiss she realizes that this was her dream and has been for a month. Finally, when air is needed, they part. "I'm... sorry," he says to her.

"Nothing to apologize for," Kate says back as she leans in again. Gibbs explains once they separate again.

"I've just been thinking lately. This case with Natalie has made me realize that I want to try again with a family. The visit and the offer with your house and parents made me realize... I want you," Gibbs confesses. Kate is stunned.

"I... I don't know what to say," Kate gets out. Gibbs looks away and she tries to recover, "but I... I return those feelings. I have for a long time."

"Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" Gibbs asks.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kate asks with a sly smile. Gibbs laughs, but nods. "Then it's a date. Tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Gibbs replies. Kate gathers her things and the two get on the elevator. They say their good-byes and each head home.

**Yay! Kate's dream came true! Literally! XD**

**Just one chapter left!**


	13. Prologue

**It's the last chapter! :O I'm going to miss you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own Stefanie and Natalie, but no one else**

_September 22, 2020_

Natalie Gates stood in the Bullpen drinking in the ugly orange walls that she hadn't seen in about sixteen years. "Agent Gates," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo greets me.

"Tony. Are we using formalities now?" I shoot at him. He smirks.

"Guess not anymore," he shoots right back. I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"How've you all been?" I ask.

"Well, soon after your sister was born Gibbs and Kate got together. They have a fourteen year old boy who is just like Gibbs, but looks like Kate. That's the biggest news besides catching criminals," he tells me.

"I'm glad they're happy. But that doesn't look like all the news Tony! It seems you're team leader!" I exclaim. He blushes a bit.

"Yeah. I'm team leader," he shrugs like it's no big deal, but I can tell he's glad that I noticed.

"Have a family?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have three kids. Mark, David and Callie," he tells me.

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky lady?" I ask.

"I am," a woman with black curls and dark brown eyes says.

"Natalie, this is Ziva. She is the mother of my three lovely children," Tony tells me as he smiles down at his wife.

"Who's your other team member?" I ask, noticing the other man sitting at his desk.

"That's McGee. He's actually with Abby," Tony tells me.

"No! You kidding right?" I exclaim. I have kept in touch with Abby and she has gone through many relationship and none have really stuck. Then I think about how it's been about four year since our last conversation.

"Mm-hmm, they are actually expecting their first child," Ziva tells me.

"When were they married?" I ask. Ziva and Tony look at each other and kind of laugh.

"They aren't married yet," Tony tells me. We finish catching up and I start my first day as an NCIS agent. An agent on the best team of the whole agency. I set up my desk and put up my favorite photo. It's one of two girls, one is seventeen and the other is eight. It's a black and white photo of me and Stefanie. She's been closest to me ever since her birth and she has already decided to become an agent as well. Soon we have our first case. Just another day at the office. It seems like my kidnapping led me to a greater destiny in life. One that helps me find justice and peace.

**Well, that's the end. Tell me what you think! :D**

**I'm trying to work on a BUNCH of different ideas for NCIS, but I'm struggling! I'll keep working on that. :)**


End file.
